I Didn't Mean To
by IWriteOCsNotTragedies
Summary: THIS IS PURELY FOR SUNSHINEBUBBLES AND IT IS COMPLETE GARBAGE


a/n: this is the same usual anon note for all my stories. it's likely cliche, its really bad, its mainly intended for myself and SunshineBubbles.

im too lazy to right a big story and introduction and what not so let me lay down a few facts. Aster is a vampire - born one - and his usual story still applies. his family is still fucked and what not and he still meets tidus for ice skating. i'll do a brief scene of tidus and aster when they're younger but then it'll be back to present time

pairings are yurio and aster (asturi) and otabek and tidus (tidabek) yes i made ship names for them no im not ashamed

another important note is that sun does not effect these vampires

Aster was eleven years old and had been training with his new friend Tidus, who had just turned fifteen. Tidus had decided after their first encounter and Aster's first time at the rink, that he would be the younger boys coach and take him all the way to the junior Grand Prix events. Since he himself had moved into the seniors, he wanted to have someone continue to skate for Australia in the younger division.

Their session ended at four in the afternoon and Tidus smiled at his friend.

"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight?" he asked gently, hoping the little red-head boy would agree.

"Would... it be okay?" Aster asked. He'd become much more calm and nice since he met Tidus. He didn't lash out nearly as much and even started making friends with the skaters he watched Tidus skate against at his last juniour Grand Prix, his favourite being a blond a year younger than him named Yuri.

Tidus just laughed. "Of course! Mum and dad don't care!" he said and grabbed Aster's hand. "Come one! You can borrow some of my pajamas" he said gleefully and left the rink with Aster.

Tidus was a very independent teenager. His parents trusted him to get from school to the rink and home all on his own. They even had him organise his own dinner most nights.

So once they got back to his home, one Aster noted as being far too big for such a small family, Tidus took the other boy up to his bedroom and ordered pizza for them to share. Sure it wasn't the best thing for a figure skater to be eating but Tidus was sure one night wouldn't matter.

Before the pizza arrived both boys had showered and changed and were now playing video games. Tidus' caretaker, an older gentlemen, brought the pizza as well as two cans of soda up and Tidus thanked him and took a seat next to Aster. "Eat up!" he grinned and opened the box, however he frowned when he noticed his friend not make a move for the food.

"Aster..? What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't eat this" Aster mumbled and bit his lip.

This made Tidus' eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I should have asked if you like pizza! Or if you have allergies! I can get you something else!"

The eleven year old shook his head. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone what he was but he felt so bad. Tidus was riddled with guilt because of him. "Ti... I" he frowned and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't say anymore, he just opened his mouth and let Tidus watch as his fangs extended.

"Woah! Thats so cool!" Tidus said and shuffled closer to his friend to get a better look. The fifteen year old knew he should have been scared but it was only Aster. He could never be scared of Aster. "So you drink blood?" he asked

Aster looked down and nodded. "I haven't... eaten in five days... Mom used to get me packs but she stopped. I'm so hungry" he mumbled.

Tidus was silent for a bried moment before he turned to have his back to his friend, moving his hair out of the way to reveal his neck. "As long as you don't kill me, you can drink my blood whenever you want!" Tidus smiled

Aster's eyes widened, his fangs throbbing in his mouth. "I-I've never fed off a live person before... or a human at all for that matter! I don't want to hurt people"

Tidus chuckled, "It's fine, As! I want to help you" he said softly.

Aster managed a gentle smile. He was grateful for having Tidus as a friend. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on his neck, pushing his fangs through the soft skin to release the delicious blood.

Tidus grunted. It hurt more than he expected. Actually it hurt a lot. But he was able to tolerate it.

When he was finished, Aster automatically licked the two puncture wounds which caused them to heal then sat back and wiped his mouth.

Tidus was feeling a little light headed but decided it'd be wise to get some sugar in him. He opened his soda and took a seat before he turned to face his friend. "I promise you, you can always feed from me, okay" he smiled and held out his pinky finger. "Just promise me you wont kill me!"

Aster smiled and connected his pinky with Tidus. "Promise!"

This continued on for years, even when Aster became Tidus' adopted brother, it didn't change. Tidus had gotten so used to it now he barely even felt it anymore.

The two had never met another vampire. They'd known each other for six years and Aster wasn't able to find any one to help him and train him.  
Tidus might not have been able to notice it, but Aster could. He'd been feeding off of his brother more and more. And it was dangerous. He was so hungry all the time, and as they went into the Grand Prix with so many other skaters, their heart beats pounding in Aster's ears, it was all he could do to not rip into every single one of them so he would just feed off Tidus constantly, more than five times a day.

He was also running out of excuses to tell Yuri as to why he kept running off, and he didn't even want to know what Tidus was telling Otabek, but he wanted nothing to do with it. Otabek scared him. Not in a menacing way, more like he knew Aster was hurting Tidus and he would stop it if he had to.

Tidus was the third last to perform his free skate for the day. He'd be followed by Victor, then Yuuri. He tried his hardest and used all of his skill and stamina to perform a breath taking performance. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, hammering against his ribcage and threatening to break free.

Aster sat with his brother at the Kiss and Cry, forcing a smile when he heard Tidus' had broken his own personal record, then all but scooped Tidus away from everyone. "I need to feed" he whispered to his brother and looked at him in an apologetic way. He'd forced himself to stay away that whole day, but now it was six at night and he couldn't hold back any more. "We'll be back in time for them to name the winners and place I promise"

Tidus could only nod. He had promised his brother could feed whenever he wanted after all.

Otabek caught sight of them leaving the stadium and was about to follow when Jean-Jacques Leroy started talking and asking him when he'd come back to Canada.

Aster basically through his brother onto the bed. He was losing control.

"Damn... Aster what the hell?" Tidus managed a chuckled and looked to his brother, however doing so caused his smile to drop. Aster looked menacing, he looked evil. His eyes were glowing vibrantly and in that moment, Tidus became scared. Scared of what his brother was, scared of what would happen. But he managed to continue his facade. "Well hurry up... we can't take too long" he said

Aster didn't even breathe. He climbed on top of Tidus and dug his fangs into his neck hard, harder than he ever had before.

Tidus gasped. It hurt so bad his eyes widened. "As... t-take it easy" he mumbled but to no avail.

It was almost like Aster was sucking harder. He could taste the poor terror through Tidus' blood and it was intoxicating. Addicting. He couldn't stop. He let his animal side take over.

Tidus started to feel sick and weakly tried to push Aster away. "T-Too much... you need to stop" he mumbled, his eyes dropping. His vision was blurring.

Tidus fell limp into Aster's grasp, falling unconscious. His heart beat was so weak, barely there, he was pale and his breathing was so shallow it was like he wasn't even breathing at all.

Aster let his brother go and wiped his mouth, coming back to his senses. "Thanks for that Ti..." he said and stood up, but frowned when his brother didn't reply. He glanced at the older boy and took a step forward, "Ti?" he asked.

The wound was still bleeding. but that wasn't what caught his eyes. It was the blood coming from Tidus' mouth.

Tidus' internal organs were failing and his hole body was giving up. He was dying and fast.

Aster began to panic. His eyes widened and he took a step back, not knowing what to do. "T-TIDUS!" he yelled in panic and gripped his hair, tears falling from his eyes. He broke his promise. He killed his brother.

At that moment, Otabek burst into the room. He took one look at Tidus then to Aster. "What did you do?" he hissed angrily and glared at the red head.

"Y-You don't understand" Aster stuttered, his eyes not being able to meet Otabek's.

"He's dying! Change him!" Otabek yelled.

Aster's eyes widened, "Y-You... You know?" he asked, unable to believe Otabek knew the whole time that he was a vampire. "I don't know how... I've never been taught" he said, his panic returning. "Tidus... I killed him!" he sobbed

Otabek growled. "You're pathetic" he spat and moved to his best friend on the bed.

"I'm sorry about this Tidus..." he said a little softer before bringing his own wrist up to his mouth. Aster watched on in confusion before realisation hit him. Otabek's chocolate brown eyes glowed as he bit down hard into his own wrist and all but pulled a chunk of flesh off it. It would heal after all. His wrist was gushing blood, and he brought it straight to Tidus' mouth, letting the boy drink it as it trickled down his throat.

He continued until his arm was completely healed, then stepped back. "He should be awake in a few hours..." he mumbled and folded his arms, watching as the gashes in Tidus' neck healed up.

"You're... a" Aster started.

"Unlike you, I was turned" Otabek said simply, his eyes remaining on his friend and crush. "I didn't want to do this... Tidus is now obliged to stand by me forever. He's... like a slave now" he mumbled. Of course he'd never intentionally treat Ti like that. "He may never forgive you"

Aster nodded and hugged himself. "I killed him... I wouldn't expect him to."

It was four hours until Tidus woke. In that time, Aster and Otabek had cleaned him and the bloody sheets up.

Tidus had been so still Aster worried he'd never wake.

But he did. He opened his eyes slowly, his beautiful blue eyes now different. They were lifeless, and the lighter one had turned red. They glowed as he felt his first pang of hunger.


End file.
